The present invention relates generally to the management of transiently connected network clients.
Each device connected to a computer network is typically assigned a unique machine-readable internet protocol (IP) network address. In addition, if the device is a computer, each individual application or client running on the computer that receives data over the network is assigned a specific xe2x80x9cportxe2x80x9d. To direct data through the network to the client, a device needs to determine the IP network address and port of the receiving application. Since the machine-readable IP network addresses are complex and difficult to remember, distribution schemes typically employ an association function, such as a table, to associate a name, i.e., a human language name understood by an administrator or user, with the machine-readable IP network address. The association function is conventionally maintained on a network server.
One problem with data delivery to a network client is that conventional distribution schemes do not automatically handle transient clients, e.g., applications that are only intermittently active on a computer or devices that are connected only intermittently to the network. If the particular client is inactive or is not connected to the network, there will be an error when the device attempts to send data to the client. In addition, if the IP network address for the client changes, a human administrator must manually alter the association table. Although this system is practical if the IP network address for each device is fixed, many network systems do not assign fixed IP network addresses. The administration of such networks can become prohibitively expensive.
A specific example of this problem occurs in the distribution of data from a scanner to a workstation over a computer network. A computer network installed at a commercial business office typically includes a large number of workstations, e.g., one workstation for each employee, but a more limited number of scanners, e.g., one scanner per floor. If a user wishes to direct output from the scanner to a specified application at a specified workstation, the scanner or the computer to which the scanner is connected must be programmed by a human administrator with the IP address of the workstation and the port number of the application.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a system which enables electronic output to be directed to transient clients on a network with minimal administrator maintenance.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method of delivering data over a computer network. In the method, a name service runs on a first computer connected to a computer network, a request is received at the first computer from a subscriber on a second computer connected to the computer network for registration on the name service, and data is received at the first computer from a data resource. The request includes a name and an associated internet protocol network address and port number. The name from the request is displayed in a list of names on a display coupled to the first computer and located near the data resource, user input is received from an input device coupled to the first computer to select the name from the list, and the data is directed from the resource to the internet protocol network address and port number associated with the selected name so that the data is received by the subscriber on the second computer.
Implementations of the invention may include the following. A subscription program may run on the second computer to identify the name service to which a registration request should be sent and the name to be sent in the request. A request for an internet protocol address a may be sent from the second computer to a network server, and the second computer may receive the internet protocol address from the network server. A request for registration containing the internet protocol address received from the network server may be directed from the second computer to the name service identified in the subscription program. The step of directing the request may be performed automatically when the second computer is started or the user logs on. A subscription program may run on the second computer to receive the data from the scanner from the first computer. The subscription program may identify an application on the second computer to which the data should be sent. The data may be received from the first computer at the second computer, and the data may be directed to the application on the second computer identified by the subscription program. The data resource may be a scanner. The data resource, display, input device and the first computer may be located at a kiosk station, and the second computer may be located at a user station. A user may generate data with the data resource at the kiosk station, selects the name representing the second computer used by the user, and move to the user station. A request to direct data to the second computer may be initiated at the data resource. The name service may be a CORBA Name Service.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of delivering data over a computer network in which a subscription agent is run on a first computer connected to a computer network, and a request is sent from subscription agent on the first computer to a name service on a second computer connected to the computer network for registration on the name service. The request includes a name and an associated internet protocol network address and port number. Data is received in the first computer through the IP address and port number from a data resource connected to second computer, an application designated by the subscription agent is opened, and the data is directed to the application.
Implementations of the invention may include the following. The application may be opened on the first computer.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of delivering data over a computer network in which a CORBA name service is run on a first computer connected to a computer network at a kiosk station, and a subscription agent is run on a second computer connected to the computer network at a user""s station. A request is sent from the subscription agent on the second computer to a name service on the first computer for registration on the name service. The request includes a name and an associated internet protocol network address in and port number. The request is received at the name service on the first computer. Data is received from a data resource connected to the first computer, the name from the request is displayed in a list of names on a display at the first computer, and user input is received at the first computer selecting the name from the list. The data is directed from the resource to the internet protocol network address and port number associated with the selected name so that the data is received by the subscriber on the second computer, an application is opened in the second computer designated by the subscription agent, and the data is directed to the application in the second computer.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a computer system. The computer system has a computer network, a kiosk station that includes a data resource, a display, and an input device, a first computer connected to the network and coupled to the data resource, display and input device, the first computer running a name service, and a user station that includes a second computer connected to the network. The second computer runs a subscription agent that sends a name and an associated internet protocol address and port number to the name service. The first computer is configured to receive data from the data resource, display a list of names on the display, receive user input selecting the name from the list, and direct the data to the internet protocol address and port number associated with the name so that the data is received by the subscription agent on the second computer.
Advantages of the invention may include one or more of the following. Electronic output can be directed from a network device, e.g., a scanner, to a transient network client, e.g., a workstation. Specifically, a list of subscribers to the network device can be maintained automatically without administrator supervision. A user can select one of the subscribers from the list and send the electronic output from the device to the selected subscriber.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, including the drawings and the claims.